You May Think I Don't Understand, But I Do
by Mrs. Lucas McDreamy
Summary: This is a oneshot that me and xh4z3L3y3sx decided to do because we were bored. Emily, Lorelai, and Rory go to the mall. Lots of fluff, but with a little drama.


**A/N: My friend and I, xh4z3L3y3sx, got bored last night and we decided to play a game. In this game, we both picked on a few characters, and a setting. We chose to write about Lorelai, Rory, and Emily going to the mall. Now everyone knows that Emily and Lorelai hardly ever get along so we added in a twist about Lorelai missing her period. We each took the scenes that we wanted to do and then we sent them to each and in the end we put them together. We each wrote half of this. This takes place after 'Not as Cute as Pushkin'. If all goes well with this one-shot we plan on doing this every weekend, so please read and review and tell us what you think! Thanks!**

"Mmm, morning, Lorelai."

Luke rolled over so he was facing Lorelai.

"Go away…sleep, I need sleep." Lorelai murmured.

Luke began to kiss Lorelai's hands continuously, and he gradually made his way up to her neck, and then behind her ear. "You're beautiful." He whispered.

"Why thank you kind sir, but I would really like to get some more sleep before we start at this again. You gave me quite a run for my money last night mister." Lorelai giggled.

"Oh really?"

"Really."

Lorelai rolled over, like Luke had earlier. She was now sitting over him. She gently brought her face down to Luke and pressed her lips against his. The kissing gradually turned into more, until the point where both were gasping for air.

"Luke, we can't."

Lorelai got off of him and started to put one of Luke's flannel shirts on.

"What, why not?" Luke asked, kind of agitated.

"We just, we can't. I'm sorry. I'm going to take a shower."

"Lorelai, what's going on?"

"Okay, just sit down, okay?"

"I am sitting."

"I ate an apple last night while you were sleeping." Lorelai looked down at the floor, as if to find reassurance there.

"Okay?" Luke laughed. "Is that it?"

"Luke, an apple. I ate an apple." Luke stared at her with no emotion. "Luke, _I _ate an apple." Still nothing. "Luke, we're talking about the queen of junk food."

"So you ate an apple, big deal. I've eaten cake before."

Lorelai sat down next to him and looked him in the eye. "I'm late, Luke. I'm never late, ever. I didn't realize cus' I've been so wrapped up in the Inn, but Aunt Flow was supposed to visit six days ago, and she hasn't stopped by yet."

"Oh. Oh!"

"Yeah, oh. What do you want to do?"

"I…um…ah…"

Luke and Lorelai both jumped when 'Barbie Girl' started to play through out the room. Both of them glanced over to Lorelai's bag that was resting on the kitchen table.

"I should get that." Lorelai gestured to her bag.

"Yeah, yeah, of course."

Lorelai jumped off the bed and ran over to her purse. She searched through the bag until she had the phone resting in her hand. Both she and Luke were relieved when she answered the phone and 'Barbie Girl' stopped playing.

"Hello?"

"Lorelai, it's your mother…"

"Mom now isn't a really good time. I was kind of in the middle of something." Lorelai glanced over at Luke who was fiddling with his thumbs.

"Well pardon me for interrupting your busy life. I'm calling to inform you that since your father is out of town on business, I will be taking you and Rory shopping this afternoon."

"What does this have to do with Dad?"

"Why would you think that this has something to do with your father?"

"Because you said that since Dad is out of town…never mind Mom. It doesn't matter because I can't go."

"Well, what else were you planning to do today?"

"I was…" _Damn Lorelai, think of a lie! Think, think, think! _"I had nothing planned."

"Good, my driver will pick you up at eleven."

"Eleven?"

"What's wrong with eleven Lorelai?"

"Nothing Mom. I'll see you in two hours."

Lorelai hung up the phone and placed it in her bag. She looked over at Luke; he was still fiddling with his thumbs. Lorelai sighed and began to gather her clothes.

"I have to go shopping with my mother at eleven so I need to leave now. I still have to shower and get dressed and do all that jazzy stuff." Lorelai said as she pulled her shirt on over her head.

"Okay. So, I'll just go down to the diner. Caesar's down there now…so."

"Yeah, okay." Lorelai pulled on her jeans and started to look for her other shoe.

"Yeah, so, I'll see you later I guess."

"Yeah, later."

Lorelai watched Luke leave the apartment. She knew he wasn't going down there. He hadn't even showered yet and he was still in his pajamas. Lorelai pouted and continued to look for her shoe.

"Aha! There you are. Don't ever do that again, Fred."

Lorelai slipped her shoe on to her foot and left the diner. She was half way home when she realized she had to call Rory.

1"Hello?" Rory answered groggily.

"Daughter of mine!" Lorelai exclaimed smiling. She sat up in the bed and leaned against the bed frame. "Were you out partying last night? 'Cause you sound sleepy."

"Nope. It's just early. I'm surprised that you are up at this time."

"Well, me and Luke were–,"

"Do not finish that sentence!"

"What? I was just going to say that we were playing a very involved game of Monopoly." Lorelai smirked.

"Dirty." Rory mumbled.

"God, get your mind out of the gutter, child. What is Yale doing to you?" Lorelai shook her head. "Anyways... I called for a reason, not just to complain about your Yalie life." She added.

"What?"

"Guess who called?"

"The pope?"

"Emily Gilmore."

"No!" Rory gave a fake gasp. "And I was so set on it being the pope."

"Well, she called. And guess what?"

"She's joining the army?"

"Stop giving me unrealistic answers. You're supposed to go to college to get smart, not the other way around." Lorelai smiled. "Well, anyways, your grandmother has invited us to a 'girls afternoon!' I don't even know what that means. She just said to be ready because she is going to have her driver pick us up."

"Driver? Cool!"

"Rory, you can not seriously be happy about this fun-filled afternoon with my mother."

"I am a glass half full kinda gal."

"Well, all I know is that I'm down about this. I mean, I was supposed to have this Sunday to myself. And if worse comes to worse I would spend the day with you at home watching movies."

"Hey! Since when am I the 'worse comes to worse' option?"

"Since I met Lucas."

"Mom, come on, see the upside to this whole thing."

"Which is?..."

"Shopping spree!" Rory exclaimed. "I mean, come on, last time we went shopping with grandma, she almost bought us the whole store. And I am in desperate need of some shopping time. I haven't been out of this stupid dorm for a _long _time."

"Hey, do not call your dorm stupid! Do you know how much time I spent picking out furniture for that?"

"Mom, grandma got all the furniture. You just sat there eating M&M'S because you said they're good food. When we asked for your opinion, you told us to ask the red M&M. And then you would make little voices." Rory smirked. "Then, grandma kicked you out."

"Alright, then, bring the insults on!"

"Well, all I know is that you _have_ to be nice to grandma." Rory instructed. "Because she wants to have a good time with you and me. Let's not ruin that please."

"Ugh, since when did you become against my team?"

"There are no teams."

"Fine. _Today_ there aren't any teams. But, tomorrow, we will have teams. And you are on the Lorelai team because we have T-shirts. But, the Emily teams have tea cups of boredom."

"Okay, even though that made absolutely no sense." Rory sighed. "Listen, mom, I have to go. Breakfast is in like ten minutes and I can't miss it. I need my strength to play referee with you two." Lorelai laughed.

"Alright. Go have fun at your 'breakfast'–."

"Mom." Rory warned.

"God, not even one ounce of fun with you." Lorelai rolled her eyes. "See ya when hell on wheels arrives."

"Love you. Bye."

"Bye!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1Lorelai sighed, as she opened the door to the car that her mother had sent to pick her up. The car looked very fancy, but not yet a limo. She was very glad that her mom hadn't brought that ridiculous car that they took to the spa. She took a seat next to her mom in the back seat, (that was very spacious.)

"Hello mom." Lorelai got herself settled as she set down her purse.

"Lorelai. Glad to see you." Emily smiled, in a strangely happy mood. "How are you today?"

"Fine, mom. And you?" Lorelai sighed.

"Great!" Emily exclaimed.

"Great." She mumbled. She started humming some kind of tune and tapping on her seat. Emily raised an eyebrow at her. "What? I'm just being musical, mom."

"If you want music, then tell Alford to turn on the radio."

"Alford?"

"Alford, our driver."

"Hi Alford." Lorelai smiled, waving to the driver, who saw her from the little mirror. He waved back. "Well, congratulations, mom. The driver is very nice, he waved. I am now happy." She said sarcastically. Emily rolled her eyes.

"What is wrong with you, Lorelai?"

"Nothing. Just trying to make _polite _conversation."

"Something is wrong and you are not telling me..." Emily muttered. "Seriously, Lorelai, why won't you tell me what is going on in your life? I am your mother. I think I deserve to know..."

"No, mom. It's just that I am not happy with today. It's not a good day. And it's not getting better." Lorelai exclaimed, annoyed.

"Lorelai–,"

"Hey Alford, music please. And anything loud is really going to please me."

The rest of the car ride was silent, since the driver had done what Lorelai had asked of him. Lorelai had her arms crossed over her chest, and she was just counting the seconds until they got to Yale. Finally, they did, and Lorelai let out a sigh of relief. Soon, Rory appeared near the window, and the music faded out.

"Hey Mom, hi Grandma!"

"Hello Rory. You look nice today."

"Thank you Grandma."

"You do look nice today Rory. Did that breakfast do you good?"

"Yes, it didn't me a lot of good."

Lorelai and Rory laughed and Emily looked at them strangely.

"Inside joke Mom."

Emily rolled her eyes. "So Rory, I am going to treat you to what ever you want today. Do you have anything in mind?"

"Um, I could use a new winter coat." Rory suggested.

"Okay, a winter coat it is, but I'm going to get if for you in every color!"

"Oh, don't be silly Grandma."

"Nonsense, a girl needs to have a coat for every outfit."

"Well okay, if you insist. What about you Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you want to get today?"

"Oh, um…I could use a few more blouses for work."

"Goody! What about you Grandma? What are you going to get?"

"Oh, I don't know. I think I'll get something of everything. Maybe a suit here, some lingerie there…oh, who am I kidding! I'm going to get whatever appeals to me, and you girls should too."

"Mom, you don't have to do this. We'll be happy with just one thing."

"I know I don't have to Lorelai, it's not a matter of have to. I want to do this for you girls. Alford, can you lower the heat?"

"Sure Ma'am."

"Alford? His name is Alford? This is just like a fairy tale. It reminds me of…what's that movie called?" Rory looked at Lorelai for answer but Lorelai was in her own world. "Mom, what's the name of that movie?"

"What movie babe?"

"You know the one with the limo and the shopping spree! We saw it last week."

"Oh…um…Mean Girls?"

"Mom, you can't be serious."

"I don't know, I can't remember."

Rory looked at her strangely and then turned her body so that she was facing her Grandmother. "So, do you have your own assistants this time?"

"Yes, Rory. I do. In every store, just tell them what you want and they'll get it for you."

"Yay! So Alford, got any good tunes?"

"Yes Ma'am. What would you like to hear?"

"Oh no need to call me Ma'am, just call me Rory."

"Okay Rory, what would you like to hear?"

"Umm…anything you have."

"How about this _Rory_?"

"It's perfect Alford!"

Rory began to sing along to it. They were listening to 'Breathless'. She looked over at Lorelai, hoping that she would join in as well, but all she got was a saddened expression. Rory gave Lorelai a questioning look and Lorelai mouthed later to her.

"Hey Alford, can you find something else?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The girls arrived at the mall a few minutes later. After much thought, the girls decided that it would be best if Alford dropped them off at Lord and Taylor's, and then they made there way through out the mall. "Alford, pick us up at JC Penny's at four." Emily said, and then the girls were off.

"So, Rory, Lorelai, pick out anything you want."

"Are you sure Grandma, you really don't have to?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay!"

"We'll start with you Rory, would you like to look at the coats first?"

"Um, no, let's just make our way through the store."

"Very well then."

"Oh, Lorelai, look at this blouse, this would be perfect for the spring. Rory, wouldn't this just look darling on your mother?"

Lorelai couldn't help but snicker.

"Yes Grandma, it would." Rory sent Lorelai an evil glare before returning to what she was doing.

"What's wrong with the blouse Lorelai?"

"Nothing, Mother. It's just…isn't it a little too soon to be thinking about the spring?"

"No, Lorelai, its not. Many people buy clothes in advance. It's the smart thing to do you know."

"Really, I had no idea? Who would have thought?"

"Honest to God Lorelai, at least pretend like you're having fun."

"Oh but I am, Mom. Rory, this would look cute on you. See Mom, fun!"

"Dear God, but that would look adorable on you Rory."

"Thank you Grandma. I'm just going to have to try it on then."

"Mom, look, you should get this! Luke would get so mad!" Rory was holding up a blue flannel shirt.

"Haha, yes he would." Lorelai gave Rory a fake laugh and Rory picked up on it.

"Oh look what I found for your father!" Emily held up a silk dress shirt.

Lorelai read the price tag. "It's 150 dollars Mom."

"So?"

"Its 150 dollars."

"So?"

"So it's like 150 Frosties from Wendy's."

"Good one Mom." Rory laughed.

"Thanks kid."

"I don't see your point, Lorelai."

"It's just, its 150, never mind."

"Very well then."

"This is going to be the longest day ever." Lorelai mumbled.

"I heard that." Emily said and Rory laughed.

"Oh, Grandma look at this! Isn't it beautiful? It would look amazing with the dress I wore to that dance in high school."

"Get it."

"What?"

"You heard me, get."

"Grandma, that dress probably won't even fit me now. That was what, four years ago?"

"I don't care, get it."

"Mom, what's going on here?" Lorelai asked.

"What do you mean?"

"This, this whole shopping spree, this is very…Grandmotherish of you."

"And I can't act like a Grandmother, Lorelai?"

"No, no you can, you just normally don't."

"That's not true, Lorelai. I paid for your daughter to get a good education."

"Yes, but…"

"But what, Lorelai?"

"Nothing." Lorelai pouted. "Hey, can I get this?" Lorelai held up a thong with Vin Diesel's face printed all over it.

"For the love of God, Lorelai."

"What, you don't like it?" Lorelai laughed, and Rory also started to laugh.

"What the hell, grab it! You can get it."

"Mom, are you serious cus' I was just joking."

"I think you should get it, maybe surprise Luke with it tonight." Emily said surprising both Lorelai and Rory, and herself.

"Um, well in that case, can I throw in the Vin Diesel bra too?"

"Of course."

"Oh my God."

"What Lorelai?"

"Not-nothing."

"Keep walking girls."

"Grandma what about this for you? It would look very nice with your eyes."

"I like it." Emily said.

"Me too." Lorelai said.

"Okay then." Emily said.

"I'm going to go make a potty run. Where should I meet you two?" Rory asked.

"I'll come with you." Emily volunteered. "We wouldn't want you to get kidnapped would me?"

"Mom, she's twenty years old."

"So…"

"Nothing. I'm going to go sit down. I'll be here whenever you too are done."

"Okay."

Two hours, four stores, and fifty shopping bags later, Lorelai, Rory, and Emily had finally taken a break. They were sitting on a bench in front of CVS. Rory was texting Logan, Emily was talking to Richard on her cell phone, and Lorelai was doing absolutely nothing. She looked into CVS and saw the 'Family Planning' aisle. She looked over at her two shopping buddies and told them that she'd be right back and then went into CVS.

Lorelai grabbed the first box that she saw and then brought it up to the front to pay. She had a pretty could view of Rory and her mother so that meant they probably had the same view on her. She secretly slid the box over the cashier and then grabbed a pack of gum and put that up there as well.

"That comes to 12.75." The cashier said.

"Um..wow. Those things have gone up in price haven't they? The last time I bought one, they were what? Five dollars?"

The woman looked at Lorelai as if she was crazy and then Lorelai handed her the money. She glanced over at Rory and Emily. They were getting ready to come after her. She grabbed the bag and her change and headed out of the store. Half way out she realized that the bag was see through, so she turned around and went back the overly annoying cashier.

"Um, this bag, well you can see through it." Lorelai said.

"Okay."

"Would you happen to have a bag that you can't see through?"

"No."

"Maybe you can double the bag?"

"I'm sorry; I have other costumers that need to be helped."

"Yeah, okay."

Lorelai forced the box into her purse and then joined Rory and her mother. They both looked up at her, but then returned their concentration to what they were doing.

"Gee, I feel so loved."

"You are loved Mom, more then you know."

"Why thank you. Where to next?"

"Can we go Bath and Body Works?" Rory asked.

"Bath and Body Works? What's that?" Emily asked.

"It's a store that sells tons and tons of fragrances in crèmes and shower gels and sprays and bubble bath…"

"And, the store smells really really good." Lorelai added.

"Ok. Let's go to Bath and Body Works."

"Yay! So Mom, what did you get in CVS?"

"Oh, you know…stuff."

"Stuff, what kind of stuff?" Emily asked.

"Oh, you know…"

"No, I obviously don't."

"Gum."

"You bought gum?" Both girls questioned.

"Yes, gum. Gum is amazing if you think about it. It starts out as a soft stick and then as you chew it becomes gummy, almost like gummy bears, and then…when you go to shallow you realize wait! This isn't a gummy bear, this is gum and so you decide not to shallow! Well, unless you're Kirk, Kirk would shallow. But anyway it comes in so many different brands and each brand has about five or six flavors. There must be hundreds of packs of gum that I have yet to try. Oh and then there's that whitening gum…"

"Keep walking Mom."

"I wasn't done talking yet."

"Look, there's our store."

"Mean."

Emily rolled her eyes and then followed the girls in to Bath and Body Works. Lorelai followed Rory to where ever she was going and Emily went off on her own. She was in awe, never had she seen so many wonderful scents in just one store.

Some how Lorelai found herself standing in front of the Candy Apple scent with Rory next to her. Lorelai put some of the tester lotion on her hand and took the scent in. Rory looked at her strangely but then decided to put some on too, that scent does smell good.

"Oh my God, I love this smell." Lorelai said.

"Don't we all." Rory remarked.

"Be nice to your mother." Emily spoke from a far.

"Yeah, be nice to your mother, _Rory_." Lorelai joked.

"Lorelai…"

"Sorry, Mom. This is actually getting fun. I'm enjoying myself."

"I told you, you would."

"Yeah, I know."

"Excuse me, Ma'am. Over here, yes! I will be taking three of each scent. Lotion, bubble bath, shower gel, and spray. I want tree of each. What are you doing? Don't just stare; get me three of each scent in the lotion, the bubble bath, the shower gel, and the spray."

The young girls scurried off and Emily let out a big sigh.

"You'd think that they'd know how to do their job." Emily said.

"Yes Mom, you'd think they would."

"It's a real shame, Grandma." Rory laughed.

"You girls never seize to amaze me."

Lorelai and Rory laughed again and then continued to smell the fragrances.

Once everything was rung up, Emily called Alford and had him come pick up their bags. When the bags were out of their way, Emily looked at the girls and told them that they were going to Macy's next.

The Gilmore Girls arrived at Macy's just a few seconds later and Emily immediately led them over to Rory's size. She picked up a satin blouse, and held it up to Rory.

"What do you think Lorelai?"

"I think Queen Rory would never wear that. I think it's not her style." Lorelai answered, rather rudely.

"Rory, would you wear it if I bought it for you?"

"Well, it really isn't my style, but I'd have no problem wearing to Friday Night Dinners."

Lorelai shot Rory a look and Rory smiled. They continued to follow Emily. They walked past the jewelry, the purses, the shoes, and now they were standing in front of the baby clothes. Lorelai stopped and looked for a second, but then caught up to her mother and Rory.

"Oh, Rory look at this. It's just lovely. No price. Miss, Miss? I need a price for this. Miss?"

Emily ran off, which left Lorelai and Rory fending for themselves.

1As soon as Emily left, Rory turned to look at Lorelai. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Rory exclaimed.

"Nothing." Lorelai looked down at the floor.

"Mom. I know you... you are being completely impossible today. What's wrong?" Rory asked more softly. Silence. "Hey, do you wanna sit down for a sec?" Lorelai sighed, but then nodded. They found the nearest bench and they both sat down. Lorelai was still looking at her lap.

"Rory." Lorelai sighed.

"You know you can tell me anything, mom. Anything." Rory looked at her mom expectantly.

"Something _is _wrong."

"I knew it... what is it?"

"I'm late." She muttered.

"Late for what?"

"Late." Lorelai pronounced it carefully. "As in, late late." She bit her lip. "I'm just... scared. If it could mean what I think it means... Luke is totally freaked out. I ate an apple. We talked, but then I had to come to this stupid thing."

"Mom. Slow down. One thing at a time."

"I might be pregnant, Rory." Lorelai could feel tears threatening to fall. "And I don't think I'm ready for that. I'm pretty sure Luke is re-thinking this whole thing. Pregnant. I never thought of having another kid. I don't know what to do... I'm just completely scared shitless."

"Hey, hey, don't worry. We will figure this out." Rory smiled comfortingly.

"No, because there is nothing to figure out! I am just... ugh, stressed out. And I can't think..."

"Well, there you go. You are stressed out."

"But, I have never ever been late. Ever!"

"I know... I know." Rory sighed. "But, mom, you don't seriously think that Luke would leave you because of this?... He loves you, and you love him. Even if you were... umm…pregnant. Why would that be so bad?"

"It's not the right time, Ror."

"Sure, the timing is kinda bad... But, I'm here. You have your friends and your family. I'm sure that if you even tell grandma, she would understand–,"

"No. I can't tell mom." Lorelai shook her head. "She would freak out. I mean, she doesn't approve of Luke. And if she finds out that I am pregnant with Luke's kid... she will literally throw a tantrum in the middle of the mall. That sounds disturbing to me in many levels."

"Well, then, just think of this... it's probably not true." Rory gave her a half smile. "Just try not to think about it so much–,"

"Oh, girls!" Emily smiled proudly, as she walked up to them. "I got the price on that darling sweater for you, Rory." Rory nodded and offered her a fake smile. She bought it, and they both stood up to join Emily.

"Great."

"Umm, alright, well any of you hungry?" Emily asked.

"Starving." Rory replied. She looked at her mother with a questioning look. "Umm, mom, how about you put your opinion in this nice conversation?"

"Oh, yeah." Lorelai smiled fakely. "I'm kinda hungry... we can go to the food court." Emily raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh, I thought the name was self explanatory. But, the food court is the place where we eat when we're in the mall."

"Honestly, Lorelai, I know what a food court is..."

"Then, why do you have a confused look on your face?"

"Well, the food court doesn't seem like the proper place for three young ladies to have lunch at. I thought that we would go to a proper restaurant... where Rory can learn good taste."

"They have onion rings!" Rory exclaimed excitedly.

"And burgers with extra non-proper things!" Lorelai mocked. Emily rolled her eyes at her. "Really, mom. We're fine with the whole eating at the food court thing. Besides, you wanted us to have a nice day out. Then, we need proper mall food."

"Mall food?"

"Yes. It's the best that there is." Rory nodded.

"Alright. Let's go then." Emily smiled. Both girls nodded. Lorelai was excited to show her mom the food court, it was going to be priceless after seeing her mom eat a burger. She chuckled. "What are you laughing at, Lorelai?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." Lorelai smiled.

They sat down at a table where Lorelai and Rory sat on one side, and Emily sat on the other. But first, she wiped the seat down with a handkerchief. Lorelai rolled her eyes, and pulled her mother down. Rory giggled.

"Are you having fun so far?" Emily asked.

"Yes." Both girls answered.

"Good. I am very glad that this afternoon is a success so far." Emily started looking around the food court. Sometimes she would smile and sometimes she would look at the girls like they were crazy for bringing her there.

"So, are we going to stare the place down or are we going to have some food?" Lorelai smirked.

"I want food!" Rory said in a childish tone.

"Alright, how about you get the food and then me and mom can go get the drinks... just try to bring one of everything. See we can eat all the exercise away. I mean, it isn't healthy to just like that but we did so much walking. You need some junk of the world." Lorelai said.

"Lorelai, you're babbling."

"Oh, mom, you are so immature. You think that is _babbling_? Have you seen me when I have had ten cups of coffee and want more but nobody will give me any even though I specifically ask for one in advance, but Luke is being Luke? No, I didn't think so." Lorelai finished without taking a breath.

"Alright. Enough of this, because I truly don't understand a word you're saying." Emily sighed.

"We'll get the food and then meet back here?" Rory suggested.

"Sure." Lorelai smiled.

1They had finished their lunch, and were now just looking at the stores, window shopping. Emily wanted to buy something for the girls, but Lorelai had to explain over and over again the rules of window shopping.

"Honestly, I do not understand this at all. When you are at the mall, you are supposed to be buying things, not just looking at things." Emily sighed, shaking her head. "Oh, look at that! Now, that purse is really great. How about I buy it for you, Lorelai?"

"Mom." Lorelai warned. "I told you. We don't buy anything now. We just look at everything. And then in the end you write them down... that way next time you come to the mall, you know what you wanna buy."

"Lorelai. Look at that purse."

Lorelai pouted slightly, and then looked at Rory. "It _is _a really nice purse."

"Go ahead." Rory rolled her eyes.

"Yay!" Lorelai clapped her hands together. "Come on, mom, you are going to treat me to that purse... but afterwards, solidarity sister!"

"You bet."

They went in the store and ended up buying more things that they intended to. But, it was alright because Emily convinced them that they would window shop another time. Lorelai knew it would never happen, but she kept her mouth shut. (Not a normal thing for a Gilmore Girl.)

"So, that was great!" Emily exclaimed, shifting her purse to her other hand.

"Oh, yeah. Buying the whole store is always a plus." Lorelai joked.

"Don't exaggerate. We did not buy the whole store. We simply bought the things that were of necessity."

"A hat that looks like the bat Eliza in My Fair Lady wore to that stupid ball-like thing?" Lorelai asked, bringing out the object out of her shopping bag. But, careful not to drop her purse that kept what she bought at CVS and that she definitely didn't want her mother to see.

"Lorelai, I plan lots of events, and I might want you to come some day. That hat could be useful." She pointed to the hat that her daughter was holding. Rory just giggled. "What are you laughing at, young lady?"

"Busted." Lorelai mumbled.

"Umm..."

"Mom, come on, you laugh at something like this. Don't bust her chops."

Rory burst out laughing, and Lorelai giggled.

"You two are so immature." Emily rolled her eyes. Then, suddenly, she spotted a little cart-like place that said 'Starbucks' on top. That caught her interest, and she stood still. "What is that?" She pointed to the place.

"Starbucks." They both answered.

"And that is?..."

"Only the best coffee other than Luke's."

"Oh really?" Emily turned to Lorelai. "You like coffee, right?" She nodded. "Well, let's get some Starbucks, as you call it."

"Really?" Lorelai's eyes lit up.

"Sure. Why not?"

"I _can_ use a cup of coffee." Rory nodded. They all agreed and made their way to the cart. "Hi. Can I have a plain coffee? No sugar."

"Me too!" Lorelai exclaimed. "Make sure it blackens my teeth and rots my stomach." The man nodded and started preparing her coffee.

Once the girls had their coffee, they sat down at a little table. Lorelai and Rory began to devourer it, but Emily took her time. She took sips little by little. After Lorelai finished her cup, she stared at it. She knew that she shouldn't have drunken it, even if she wasn't completely sure about the baby. Now she felt guilty. Lorelai sighed as she and the other Gilmore women got up and threw out their cups.

After getting their coffee and walking aimlessly through the mall, Rory came upon a book store. It was like nothing she had ever seen. She looked at her mother and grandmother with pleading eyes, begging to go inside. Lorelai couldn't help but laugh at her daughter; she was such a book geek.

"Can we go in there, please Grandma, please?"

"Of course you can Rory."

"Thanks Grandma."

"I'm going stay right here, my feet are starting to hurt, would you girls like me to hold your bags?"

"Sure, Mom. Thanks."

Lorelai and Rory entered the store, and Rory immediately scampered off. Lorelai laughed once more at her daughter before going over to the magazines.

She was in looking of her mother, so she made sure not to pick up any thing that had to do with Parenting. She was reading an issue of Cosmopolitan, when she heard her phone ringing. Her mother looked scared to death; she had probably never heard 'Barbie Girl' before. Being too into the article, about 'Which positions are better for you and your partner?', Lorelai yelled to Emily to answer the phone. Emily looked at her like she had ten heads, but then proceeded to open Lorelai's purse.

As Emily searched for the phone, she came across a big rectangular box, one that was stuffed inside a bag. She looked at it, trying to decipher what it said. After a moment, it began clear. It read 'First Response Pregnancy Test'. Emily glanced over at her daughter. She was deeply involved in her magazine. Emily tucked the box back into the bag, and checked who had called. She had never been good with technology, but she knew that it was Luke. Although Emily was not fond of Luke, is knew that her daughter was probably avoiding him. That's the way she dealt with most of her problems, and it was not the best way. Emily quickly pressed redial and waited for Luke to pick up, once he did, she hung up. With in seconds, 'Barbie Girl' was playing again, except this time, Emily rushed the phone over to Lorelai. Lorelai thanked her mom and then answered the phone.

"Hello."

"Hey, Lorelai."

"Oh, hi, Luke."

"Listen, about before…"

"It doesn't matter Luke…"

"Lorelai, it does matter. I just wanted to apologize. I should have said something; I shouldn't have just rushed out like that."

"Yeah, that wasn't such a great idea."

"I know that. I guess I was just scared. I mean this is pretty big."

"Yeah, it is."

"I'm so sorry. I just want you to know that I will be here for you through out this whole thing, and I will help in anyway."

"Luke, calm down, I never said that I was pregnant. I said that I was late. And plus, you don't have to. I'd understand if you didn't want to help out. I mean we've only been together for what, six months?"

"I want to help out."

"Yeah, that's what you say now." Lorelai mumbled.

"No, that's what I say now and what I will say then. I'm in this for good. Nothing will ever change my mind."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

"So we're good?"

"We're good."

"I'll see you later tonight, okay?"

"Um…actually I think my mom and Rory are planning to hang out at the house tonight. Why don't you come by there instead? Come at like ten, okay?"

"Sounds perfect."

"Oh, and I bought the sexiest bra and panty set. I can't wait to show you!"

"And I can't wait to see."

"Bye Luke."

"Bye Lorelai."

Lorelai smiled as she hung up the phone. She closed her magazine and brought it up to the cashier where she paid for it. While she was standing there, she saw a bookmark that said 'World's Greatest Shopping Buddy'.

"I'll take this too." She handed the cashier the bookmark, and then paid.

Lorelai left the store and sat down next to Emily. She took the bookmark out of the bag and handed it to her. Emily stared at it for a second but then looked at her daughter.

"I bought it for you, Mom. This day has been awesome and I just wanted to say thanks for everything."

"Um, well your welcome. Ah, thanks for coming with me."

"My pleasure. We should do this again." Lorelai smiled a real smile.

"We definitely should. You will not believe how many books that store has. It's like a library. They have so many books there that I have never heard of, I hadn't realized how far behind I am on my reading, I really need to read more. For Christmas, I want nothing but books." Rory interrupted, she looked at her mom and her grandma and then back at her mom. "Okay, what did I miss?"

"Nothing, we were just getting ready to go meet Alford."

"Oh, yay! Alford, my buddy!"

"Where on earth did we get you from? Huh?" Lorelai joked.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe a castle in the sky?"

"Maybe…"

Emily rolled her eyes and all three Gilmore girls walked out of the mall together side by side, the way best friends would.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1Lorelai let out a long sigh when they finally made it to the house. It had been a long day, and she was glad to finally get home. They all made their way out of the car and were standing in front of the house when Rory's cell phone started to ring.

"Hold on. I have to take it." Rory smiled. She answered it quietly, at the side. "Hello?"

"Rory." Paris exclaimed. "You need to come back. Now. Doyle has a huge allergy problem, and he is in my bed. This place is a mess, and I can not deal with it!" Rory sighed on the other line.

"Paris, I am having a girl night with my mom and my grandmother. I can't."

"Oh, come on! You have every single weekend to deal with your girly problems. Get home now."

"You know what? Fine. I don't care. I'll be there soon." Rory stated, annoyed. She hung up her phone then turned to them. "Hey, can I borrow Alford for tonight? I need to get to my dorm. Paris is having a melt down."

"Of course, Rory. Take him." Emily tapped on his window, and Alford rolled down his window. "Alford, take this young lady back to her dorm please." Alford nodded.

"Alright, Alford, guess what? You get to meet Paris soon." Rory laughed.

"That is wonderful, Ma'am." Alford looked confused.

"Whatever you say." Rory smirked. The car soon drove off and it left Emily and Lorelai alone, standing on the driveway. Lorelai just crossed her arms over her chest and stood there. Emily rolled her eyes, but gestured for them to go inside.

"What are we doing?" Emily asked, because they had still not moved.

"Nothing." Lorelai sighed.

"Come on, tell me right now what is the matter with you. Because when Rory left you start with the silent treatment, just like when we started the day. But, when Rory was here, you have a great deal to say."

"I'm just worried about something." She replied.

"And what is that?"

"Nothing. Really. I'll be fine. I do not need to talk about it." Lorelai stated, biting her lip. Emily shook her head in disbelief. "What's wrong, mom?"

"You keep everything from me, Lorelai. Everything. And I am so sick of it." Emily exclaimed. "I understand that we don't have the best relationship, but that doesn't mean that you have to completely shut me out of your life."

"What? Mom, I am so not shutting you out of my life. Trust me, if I was, you would know."

"I don't understand."

"That's right. You have no clue what I am going through... I work, I have a boyfriend, and I have a kid. I have many things to be stressed out about. Not everything has to be perfect, mother. Because believe me perfect is one thing I'm not."

"Oh, I know that."

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

"You do not want me to know anything about you. I had to find out that you are pregnant when I found the test in your purse. Do you know how much it hurts that my own daughter can't tell me anything?" Emily yelled.

"I didn't–," Lorelai tried softly.

"I think we should go inside now."

"What?"

"I think we should go inside now."

"Um, okay…"

Lorelai led her mother into the house. Once they were inside, Lorelai turned to face Emily.

"I don't know for sure, Mom. I didn't take that test yet."

"But you think you are?"

"Honestly?" Emily nodded her head. "Yes. I'm six days late." Lorelai mumbled.

Emily had never seen her daughter like this. Her daughter was always so strong, but now she looked so vulnerable. Emily took Lorelai's purse from her and revealed the pregnancy test. She placed the box into Lorelai's hands and then shoved her into the bathroom.

"Take your time. I'll be on the sofa when you're done."

Lorelai nodded her head and disappeared to the bathroom. She returned five minutes later, holding the test with her shaking hands. Emily ran up to her and removed the test from her hand.

"Positive? You're going to have a baby, Lorelai." Emily whispered. Lorelai just nodded her head and then fell into the couch.

"Lorelai, what's the matter?"

"I can't do this. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. The Inn is doing so good. Luke and I are good. This wasn't supposed to happen. Mom, I can't do this."

"Yes you can. This wasn't planned, but this baby will be SO loved. Luke is a great guy Lorelai. I know that I act like I don't like him, partially because I don't, but I know that he is right for you. You and Luke have it made. Things are going to turn out alright, trust me."

"No, no. You're wrong. Luke is a great guy but I'm going to end up doing this by myself. I know I am, just like with Rory. God, Rory. How is Rory going to take this? She was alright when I told her I was late, but this is different. Nothing is going the way it's supposed to."

"Lorelai let me tell you a little story." Lorelai nodded her head. "When me and your father had just gotten engaged we celebrated like any normal American couple would…"

"Ahh, mom, that's so gross."

"Let me finish Lorelai. What you don't know is that we got pregnant that night. I found out exactly one month later and I had no idea how to tell your father. I was scared shitless." Lorelai laughed at how her mother used the term 'shitless'. "Well, it just so happens that after two weeks of keeping it from your father, he found out. The doctor called and he answered. I didn't know what to do. I expected him to call off the wedding, but he didn't. He took my hand and reassured me. And together we got up enough curious to tell our parents."

"How did Trix take the news?" Lorelai asked.

"Trix never found out. None of your grandparents did."

"Why, what happened?"

"Oh the way over to Trix's we got into a very bad accident and well, I lost the baby."

"Oh, Mom…"

"Lorelai, its okay. I guess what I'm trying to say here is that some of the best things in life aren't planned. This baby is going to turn into something wonderful, just wait and see. With help from Luke and from everyone else who loves you, you will raise this child and turn it into something amazing. You are a wonderful mother, Lorelai, and even though this baby was not planned, he deserves you."

"Do you mean that?"

"Of course I mean that, I wouldn't joke about something like that."

"Thank you mom."

"Your welcome, now, I think you should go call Luke. I'll get out of your way."

"No, mom. Luke's coming over at ten. Maybe we could watch some movies for now?"

"Okay. What would you like to watch?"

"Why don't you pick."

"Okay."

Lorelai got off the sofa and returned with all the home movies that had been taken from the time that Rory was born up until now. She placed the first one in the VCR, and then joined her mother on the couch.

"You missed out on too much Mom."

Lorelai pressed play and then snuggled close with her mother. Emily kissed Lorelai's forehead, and then pressed play.

**A/N: We hope you guys liked it. Please review and tell was what you think!**


End file.
